school
by nara karisma
Summary: neji hanyalah murid biasa,sampai suatu hari dia harus memimpin tim yang terdiri dari dia,shikamaru dan garaa menyelamatkan sekolah.berhasilkah?
1. Chapter 1

SCHOOL

"apa?!"

"tidak ada jalan lain"

"tapi…kenapa harus saya?!"

"semua guru setuju,bahwa kau yang akan mengambil tugas ini"

"sendirian?!"

"tentu tidak,kau bisa memilih dua rekan"

"baiklah"

Someone pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menu kelas…tak kusangka gossip ini benar…sekarang aku harus memilih dua dari banyak temanku untuk membantuku dalam misi ini.

Sesampainya dikelas aku tak langsung memilih,aku mengambil tasku lalu beranjak keluar kelas karna ini sudah diluar jam sekolah,sekarang waktunya pulang….

Sambil berjalan aku memutar otakku untuk menebak apa isi surat yang ada di tasku…yang tadi diberikan kepadaku,isinya petunjuk pertama dari orang yang akan menggusur sekolahku

"huft"kini aku telah sampai di samping depan gerbang sekolahku.

Aku melihat kekananku,ada dua orang,yang satu sedang makan,yang satu sedang tidur.

Baiklah,kurasa dia orang yang tepat untuk membantuku.

"shikamaru!" panggilku

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok

"besok kau dipanggil pak kepsek"ujarku

"huh!merepotkan"sahutnya

Aku langsung pergi tanpa memedulikannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal satu orang yang perlu kucari,aku masih tak tahu siapa yang akan kuajak,aku melihat ke kiri,aku melihat tiga orang bersaudar,dua cowok,satu cewek,aku taktahu siapa yang akan kuajak.

Baiklah dia tidak buruk.

"garaa!"panggilku

"ada apa?"sahutnya

"besok kau dipanggil pak kepsek"ujarku

"ooh…untuk apa?"tanyanya

"aku tak tau"bohongku

Aku kembali berjalan kerumahku dengan aku ingin sekali membuka suratnya..tapi pak kepsek bilang,aku hanyaboleh membukanya dengan kedua rekanku…tunngu kenapa tadi aku tak buka saja bersama shikamaru dan garaa?!aah terlambat aku sudah jauh dari sekolah

Saat sampai rumah aku melihat sepupuku…hyuga hanabi…tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa aku langsung kekamar ku yang ada dilantai 2 dengan malas,sampai diatas aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal.

Suara sepupuku hyuga hinata…

"i-iya naruto-kun"

Eeh kenapa dia…

BRAKK!

Aku segera membanting keras kulihat hanya dia sedang menggenggam handphonenya.

Syukurlah dia ternyata Cuma dia mengajak naruto kesini

"ada apa nii-san?"tanyanya

"tidak aku hanya mengecek"jawabku lalu meninggalkannya menuju kamarku

Dikamarku aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur empukku,membiarkanku terlelap dalam tidur siang,ehm maksudku tidur soreku…semoga besok lancar"

Akhirnya part satunya selesai klo ada yang yah? Gomen,review please


	2. petualangan dimulai

_Keesokannya setelah selesai sekolah…_

Aku berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah,rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkahkan kakiku apa boleh buat,aku harus membantu sekolah ,sebenarnya sekolah ini ingin digusur tapi setelah pak kepsek mengetahui bahwa yang menggusur mempunyai suatu kertas warisan yang berisi petunjuk sebuah harta karun dia mencurinya…

Dan kenapa aku yang harus mencarinya?karna guru disini menganggap ini hanya lelucon pak kenapa pak kepsek tidak mencarinya?karna pak kepsek sudah tua,huft akhirnya aku juga yang melakukannya.

Kantor pak kepsek

"jadi begitu ceritanya"ujar pak kepsek

"huft,mendokusai"ujar shikamaru

"tapi…kenapa tidak semua murid disini saja?"ujar garaa

"karna kalau semua murid ikut pasti akan ketahuan"ujar pak kepsek

"kenapa harus kita?"ujar shikamaru

"karna kalian yang dipilih neji"ujar pak kepsek

Garaa dan shikamaru menatap hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangannya sepundaknya

"cih,yasudah mana kertasnya?"ujar shikamaru

"ada di neji"ujar pak kepsek

"e-eh?s-saya lupa"ujar neji

"jiah bagaimana kau ini?"ujar pak kepsek

"yasudah kita ke rumah neji saja"ujar garaa

"yasudahlah"ujar shikamaru

Nsg(neji,shika,garaa)pun ke rumah neji dan neji pun langsung mengambil kertas itu di meja belajarnya.

Di taman…

"apa isi kertasnya?"

"yang pertama sih 'temuilah sang manusia malam'"

"mungkin orang itu keluarnya malam"ujar garaa

"mungkin orang itu berkulit hitam"ujar neji

"mungkin orang itu-"ucapan shikamaru ter potong

SHIUUT!(karna bunyi tembakan 'dor' sudah terlalu mainstream)

Semua menghindar dari tembakan itu

"bagaimana ini!?"ujar neji

"kita berpencar!"ujar shikamaru lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan neji dan dan garaa juga berpencar keluar taman…

Shikamaru…

Shikamaru masih dikejar oleh sekelompok agen yang mungkin dikirim oleh dia ingin menelepon polisi tapi dia tak bawa hanphonenya,sementara kantor polisi konoha ada diperbatasan.

Tapi sepertinya tuhan berpihak kepada shikamaru dia tadi meminjam handphone temari

Gaboom!(ketika nada dering lagu dan yang tiit sudah teralu mainstream)

Shikamaru melihat handphone temari dan ternyata ada yang menelepon dengan nama shikamaru si tukang tidur

'cih syapa yang membajak handphoneku!dan kenapa ada tukang tidurnya!'batinnya

Shikamaru menerima teleponnya dan ada suara yang dia kenal…

"shikamaru!"

"ada apa temari?"

"eh?kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"aku sudah kenal suaramu"kata shikamaru dengan masih berlari

"kau tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

'sial!kenapa aku bisa lupa?!'batin shikamaru

"aku ada urusan!selamat ulang tahun dan _aisheteru…"_

"e-eh?shika-"

Kalimat temari terpotong karna shikamaru menutup telponnya

'cih,kenapa aku harus bilang itu sih!aku seharusnya tak harus bilang itu sekarang!'batin shikamaru

'temari ulang tahun,huft umurnya makin bertambah tua'batin shikamaru

"tunggu?umur!"

Di pesta ulang tahun temari yang ada dirumah temari(yo dawg)

"bagaimana?"ujar sakura

"kurasa dia tak bisa datang,tapi aku senang"ujar gadis kuncir empat

"kenapa?"

"hehe…itu masih rahasia"

sementara Garaa

"akh sial aku tak bawa ponsel"

TENOT TENOT(sirine polisi yang biasa udah mainstream)

"sudah aman,eh?cepat banget orang itu lari"

sementara neji

"untung aku bawa ponsel!"

TRIIIT TRIIIT(anti mainstream)

"saya ada dijalan shinobi,ada beberapa orang jahat mengejar saya!"

"jalan itu memang sepi,tapi kami tak punya waktu unutk lelucon"

"saya tak membuat lelucon!"

"omong kosong"

"ciyus pak!enelan deh"

"maaf dek,sebaiknya cek dulu apakah adik masih dikejar?"

Neji melihat kebelakang,lalu berhenti berlari

"sudah tak ada"

"haduuh kalau begitu saya tutup teleponya"

TRIIT TRIIIT

"padahal kan tadi...ah sudahlah,lebih baik kutelpon Shikamaru dan Garaa dulu"

"TRIIT TRIIT

"halo Neji,ini Temari ada apa?"

"e-eh? kok kak Temari yang angkat?"

"aku dan Shika tukeran ponsel ada apa?"

'setauku bagi Shikamaru itu merepotkan'batin Neji

"eh yasudahlah"

"tunggu-"

TRIIT TRIIT

TRIIT TRIIT

"moshi moshi,ada apa kak Neji,ini Matsuri ada apa kak?"

"lah? kak garaa mana?"

"aku tak tau,aku ada di pesta kak Temari,aku lihat hanphone kak garaa berdering jadi kuangkat saja"

"o-oh yasudah ya"

TRIIT TRIIT

TRIIT TRIIT

"moshi moshi,Neji untuk apa kau nelpon Temari hah?!"

"aku sudah tau kau dan temari tukar ponsel"

"ooh,Neji kurasa aku tau arti dari manusia malam"

"apa?"

"mungkin orang yang umurnya sudah tua,kau tau ubungannya kan?"

"ooh aku tau"

"lalu apa lagi yang ada dikertas itu?"

"disini ter-"

"maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk menelepon,silahkan beli pulsa kalo gak mampu rampok aja bank"

"argh!sial!"


	3. chapter iklan(jiah mang ada)

Maaf yah saya lupa nulis disclaimer soalnya saya lupa truss sebelum saya ngelihat review saya udah nge-upload chapter dua deh jadi lupa disclaimer.

Nih disclaimernya

Disclaimer:sudah jelas naruto punya saya(dismackdown om masashi)maksud saya punya om masashi kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:naruto punya siapa eaaaaaa(alay)naruto punya masashi kishimoto

keesokan harinya

"apa isi kertas yang ditulis kakek gila itu sih!?"

"mana gw tau,orang Neji belum datang,kan dia yang megang kertas"

"mendokusei!"

"Shikamaru!Garaa!"

_dijalan_

Neji pov

argh,aku terlambat,aku tak pernah terlambat sekolah sebelumnya,mungkin ini karena yang !,oke aku mulai seperti Shikamaru!bisa-bisa ini menurunkan reputasiku sebagai murid teladan disekolah!

end of Neji pov

"Neji kau terlambat 2 jam!"

"maaf bu soalnya kan-"

"gak ada soalnya!cepat berdiri di depan kelas"

"iya bu"

didepan kelas...

"e-eh?bukan cuma gw toh yang dihukum"

"huft,gara-gara lu nih!terlambat!"

"kok gw?"

"tadi gw ketauan ngobrol sama Shikamaru!gara-gara lu terlambat!"

"iyadeh gw minta maaf"

"isi kertasnya apa lagi?"tanya Shikamaru

"temuilah manusia malam dibelakang buku Konoha tempat adanya Lraof"

"lraof apaan lagi?"tanya Garaa

"mana gw tau?monster kali"ujar Neji

"kalian!malah ngobrol!angkat satu kaki kalian,tangan kanan jewer kuping kiri dan sebaliknya!"

"e-eh iya bu..."

pulang sekolah...

"dibelakang buku Konoha maksudnya apa?pas dirumah gw udah liat belakang buku yang dibuat di Konoha,gak ada apa-apa"ujar Shikamaru

"dirumah gw aja,kalo di taman nanti kena tembak lagi"ujar Neji

"gak apa-apa,gw juga masih jomblo nih"ujar Garaa

"maksudnya ditembak pake pistol!"

"ooh kirain"ujar Garaa

"yaudah lama banget!ayo kerumah gw!"

_dirumah Neji..._

"jadi gimana nih,tau gak maksudnya?"ujar Neji

"mana gw tau"ujar Garaa

"sruuut sruut(ketika dengkuran yang biasa sudah terlalu main stream)"

"woy!malah tidur ni anak!"ujar Neji

"udahlah gak apa-apa,biarin dia istirahat"ujar Garaa

GABEEM!

"bunyi apaan lagi itu?"

"udah engga apa-apa,cuma suara dari kamar Hanabi...eh?Hanabi!"

_di kamar Hanabi_

_"Hanabi!_"teriak Neji sambil membanting pintu keras-keras

"ada apa kak Neji?"

"loh?tadi suara apa?"ujar Neji

"tadi suara buku sekolahku jatuh kak"

"kok bunyinya gabeem?"ujar Garaa

"kalu 'bruuk'udah mainstream kak,jadi bunyinya gabem"

"ooh,yaudah kak Neji balik ke kamar dulu ya.."

_di kamar Neji_

"gw kirain apaan?ternyata cuma buku sekolah...eh?sekolah!"

Neji berlari sekencang mungkin kearah yang dia maksud sekolah

"Neji tunguin gw!"ujar Garaa dengan masih berlari mengejar Neji

"Neji!inikan belakang sekolah kita!yang ada cuma lapangan buat main bola!gak ada Lraof!"ujar Garaa

"iya jugasih,e-eh?kan yang dikasih surat itu kan penggusurnya,pasti tempat sekolah penggusurnya kan?!"ucap Neji lalu berlari lagi

"Neji tungguin!"

|skip|

"Neji,dari mana lu tau ini belakang sekolahnya si penggusur?"ujar Garaa

"gua udah selidikin si penggusur dari awal jadi gw tau sekolahnya dimana"jawab Neji

"lu ikutin?"tanya Garaa

"dari facebook"

"jiah!"

SHIUT!(dor udah mainstream)

"jiah ditembak lagi!"ujar Garaa sambil berlari

"ya udah! berpencar!"perintah Neji

"tapi kita gak tau jalan-"ucapan Garaa terpotong karena tersandung,untung kesandungnya kesamping dan gak keliatan agen yang ngejar Neji

"Neji..."ucap Garaa yang sebelum pingsan dia melihat para agen mengejar Neji

_Shikamaru_

_"jia_h gua ditinggalin!"

"Shikamaru!"ujar suara yang memanggil Shikamaru dari kejauhan

"hn?"ujar Shikamaru yang sekarang berada diluar rumah Neji

"kenapa kemarin gak bisa dateng ke pesta gw?!"

"eh Temari,kan gw udah bilang ada urusan"

"trus maksudnya aishiteru apa?"

"aku cinta kamu,gitu aja nggak tau"

"maksud gw bukan artinya!yang kemarin ditelpon!"ujar Temari

"emmm,yang itusih...gw ada urusan Temari,udahan aja yah!sampai ketemu besok!"ujar Shikamaru lalu berlari meninggalkan Temari

"tunggu!"

SHIUT!

siapakah yang kena tembak?tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya

kependekanyah?gajeyah?bocah?gomen!


	5. chapter percakapan

disclaimer:naruto punya masashi tapi masashi gak boleh ngambil fanfic saya!

"a-aku dimana ini?"

"kau ada di gubukku,anak muda"

"maksudmu di tempat tinggal Lraof?"

"ini gubukku anak muda"kata kakek itu dengan suaranya yang renta

"lalu tempat tinggal Lraof dimana?"

"sedari tadi kau sudah ada di tempat tinggal Lraof"

"e-eh?emmm aku boleh pulang?"

"iya,tapi bawa gulungan itu"kata kakek tua renta ysambil menunjuk gulungan yang ada dimeja

"baiklah!e-eh?tunggu!dimana jalannya?"

"cukup ikuti jalan itu"

"baik!

* * *

"a-aku dimana?"

"kau dirumahmu,merepotkan"

"Kankuro mana?"

"tidur"

"apa!kakaknya pingsan dia tidur!"

"iya"

"argh!lalu kenapa aku bisa disini?kau tak macam-macam dengankukan!?"

"cih,aku bukan Jiraiya-sensei yang mesum!lagi pula aku tak nafsu degan kau!"

"kan bisa saja"

TRIT TRIT

"ada apa?"tanya Temari

"Neji menelepon"

"ooh"

percakapan seluler:

Shikamaru:ada apa?

Neji:Garaa hilang!

Shikamaru:hah!bagaimana bisa!?

Neji:kau datang kerumahku sekarang juga!

Shikamaru:baik!

TRIT TRIT

"ada apa?"tanya Temari

'aku rasa aku tak bisa memberi taunya"batin Shikamarru

"hei!ada apa sebenarnya?"

"aku ada urusan,kau tenang saja,tembakan itu cuma bius kok"

"urusan apa?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"baiklah,tapi jangan lama-lama yah!"ujar Temari

"e-eh?memang kau berharap aku kesini lagi?"

"iyalah!kau harus merawatku!"

"huft baiklah!merepotkan!"

|Temari pov|

perasaan ada yang lupa tapi apa ya?ah sudahlah paling tidak penting

|end of Temari pov|

* * *

"Neji!"

"eh? Garaa!kau membuatku khawatir tau!"kata Neji setelah membuka pintu

"yee!siapa suruh juga ninggalin!"ujar Garaa

"hehe gomen deh.."

"cih-"kalimat Garaa terpotong

"katanya Garaa hilang!"

"woy!kalo dateng salam dulu napasih!"ujar Neji

"lagian kau bohong!"

"argh!terserah kaulah!"gerutu Neji

"kalian dapat apa?"tanya Shikamaru

"aku dapat gulungan!"

"isinya apa?"tanya Neji

"akan kubaca!"ujar Garaa

"kau harus ke tempat hadiah orang mati,lalu gulungan selanjutnya ada di garis biru dan kuning jadi sangat mudah mengambilnya!"ujar Garaa

"hadiah untuk orang mati?"tanya Neji

"mungkin kado!"ujar Shikamaru

"yang benar saja kau!"ujar Neji

"kita tanya Sai saja!diakan sering datang kuburan kakaknya!"ujar Garaa

"tumben pinter"ujar Neji

"yasudah!ayo kita kerumah Sai!"ujar Shikamaru

"tumben semangat"ujar Garaa

"nggak lagi senang aja"ujar Garaa

"gak nanya"ujar Neji

"ayo!tunggu apa lagi"kata Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan kedua temannya ke arah rumah Sai

RUMAH SAI

"assalamualaikum!sai oh sai"ujar Neji dengan suara upin ipin

"iya ada apa?"ujar Sai setelah membuka pintu

"Sai kami mau nanya!kalau kakakmu ulang tahun lu ngasih apa?"tanya Neji

"bunga lili putih di Yamanaka shop,emang kenapa?"

"ooh trims deh!"

"bunga lili putih kan juga ada ditaman!"ujar Garaa

"kalau begitu aku ke Yamanaka shop kalian ke taman"ujar Neji

"baik!"kata keduanya lalu meninggalkan Neji dan Sai

"Sai!"

"apa?"

"Yamanaka shop dimana?"

"jiah!yasudah gw anterin!"

"thank Sai!

**_SHIUUT_**

"gah!tembakan lagi!"

"cepetan Sai!"teriak Neji

"iya!ayo!"ujar Sai lalu menarik tangan Neji

* * *

sementara di rumah sang penggusur

"tuan orochi,saya sarankan lebih baik anda membiarkan mereka memecahkan kodenya lalu hasilnya kita ambil!

"kau pintar kabuto!baiklah segera perintahkan mereka untuk kembali!

"baik!"

* * *

"e-eh?mereka nggak ngejarlagi?"ujar Sai

"iya"ujar Neji

"Neji yang tadi itu siapa?"

"aku nggak tau"

"baiklah!sudah sampai!"

"eh?cepet banget?

"memang rumah ku dan Yamanaka shop deket!"

"jiah!napa gak bilang dari tadi!"

"lagian lu gak nanya!"

"Neji?Sai?"ujar Ino yang ada di depan pintu Yamanaka shop

"hei Ino!Neji ingin mencari lili putih!"

"ooh,cari saja disana"ujar Ino

"eh?baiklah!"ujar Neji lalu melangkah ke tempat Lili putih

* * *

"memang Neji mau ke makam siapa?"tanya Ino pada Sai

"nggak tau,hm kau ada waktu luang?"tanya Sai

"ada memang kenapa?"

"hm aku ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu"

"kencan?"

"bukan!"

"itu namanya kencan Sai!"

"bukan!"

"iya!"

"bukan!"

"iya!"

"woy!berisik tau!"

"eh,Neji,udah selesai?"

"udah,gak ada yang cocok,yasudah ya aku pergi dulu!"

* * *

|Neji pov|

apa maksud garis biru dan kuning coba?apa jangan jangan buka lili putih yang dimaksud?argh!

aku berjalan di jalan konoha yang sedang sepi,selanjutnya kemanayah?ah sudahlah pulang saja,masa bodooh dengan yang di taman

"Neji!"panggil suara manis yang kukenal

"Tenten?"saat kulihat wajahnya dia kelihatan habis nangis

"ten,kau menangis ya?"ujarku

"e-eh?tidak!aku hanya.."

"hanya apa?"ujarku

"hmm,baiklah aku menangis gara-gara dilarang ibuku untuk tak datang ke pernikahan om ku!padahal ada les senjata saat hari itu!"

"hah?dasar cengeng!gitu doang nangis!"ujarku lalu mengusap bekas airmatnya wajahnya kelihatan merah

"ah!sudahlah ini bukan fanfic romance kau tak perlu berbuat begitu!"

'sial author!kenapa gak di ubah aja genrenya!'batinku

"yasudah aku pergi dulu"ujarnya lalu pergi

**_BUK_** BUK!(KETIKA GUK-GUK MAINSTREAM)

"ah!anjing!"dia terkaget lalu memeluku,eh meluk?beruntung itu anjing dirantai kalo enggak kita udah digigit dan kurasa aku beruntung

"e-eh? kok..."

* * *

Temari:emang gua lupa apaan coba?

author:ayo apa ayo?

Neji:gw tau tuh jalannya ke Yamanaka shop

Shikamaru:masasih Temari lupa hal segitu aja

Temari:emang gw lupa apa?

Shikamaru:kasih tw gak eaaaaaa

Temari:pleaseeee!

Shikamaru:mikir ndiri!

Temari:please ayank!

Shikamaru:idih,gua bukan ayank lu!

jelekkan?Review please


End file.
